metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Samus Aran/Gallery
This is a gallery depicting concept art and official renders of Samus Aran. ''Metroid File:Samus_artwork_6.png|''Metroid manual File:Samus_artwork_7.png|''Metroid'' manual File:Samus_artwork_8.png|''Metroid'' manual File:Metroid 03.jpg|''Metroid'' manual File:Samus_artwork_9.png|''Metroid'' manual File:Samus_artwork_10.png|''Metroid'' manual File:Samus_artwork_11.png|''Metroid'' manual File:Samus_artwork_15.png|''Metroid'' manual File:WaveSkree.PNG|''Metroid'' manual File:Samus_artwork_12.png|''Metroid'' manual File:Samus_artwork_13.png|''Metroid'' manual File:Metroid 02.jpg|''Metroid'' manual File:M1art samback.jpg|''Metroid'' Japanese manual File:Chibi1.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Chibi2.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Chibi3.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Guide2cover.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_18.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_19.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_20.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_21.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_22.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_23.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:M1jpflyer.jpg|''Metroid'' File:Metroid 01 big.jpg|''Metroid'' File:SamusOriginal1.png|''Metroid'' File:Fun-Club-Art-1.jpg|''Metroid'' (Nintendo Fun Club Newsletter) File:Fun-Club-Art-2.jpg|''Metroid'' (Nintendo Fun Club Newsletter) File:M1art np1.jpg|''Metroid'' (Nintendo Power Vol. 29) File:M1art np2.jpg|''Metroid'' (Nintendo Power Vol. 29) File:M1art np3.jpg|''Metroid'' (Nintendo Power Vol. 29) File:M1art np4.jpg|''Metroid'' (Nintendo Power Vol. 29) File:Topps 10.jpg|''Metroid'' Topps sticker File:Topps stickers.jpg|''Metroid'' Topps stickers ''Metroid II: Return of Samus File:M2 032.JPG|''Metroid II: Return of Samus manual File:Samus_artwork_2.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual File:Samus_artwork_7.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual File:Samus_artwork_3.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual File:M2samart05.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual File:Samus_artwork_4.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual File:Samus_artwork_1.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual File:Metroid2 poster front.png|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' poster included with game. File:M2fold.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus''(Nintendo Power Vol. 26 poster) File:Samus_artwork_6.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_8.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_9.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_10.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_11.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_12.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_13.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_16.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_17.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (Nintendo Power artwork) File:M2Powersuit.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:M2samart12.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' ''Super Metroid File:Smart sam09.jpg|''Super Metroid manual File:Smart sam01.jpg|''Super Metroid'' manual File:Smart sam11.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Smguideart1.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:SuperMetroidShipArt.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:SMSave.PNG|''Super Metroid'' File:Smart cartoon04.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Wall Jump.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Smguide speedbooster.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Shinespark.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Shinespark Artwork.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Gravity Suit.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Smart cartoon07.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Crystal Flash 2.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Screw Attack.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Smguide pg3.jpg|''Super Metroid'' guide File:Smguidepg5.jpg|''Super Metroid'' guide File:Smguide pg6.jpg|''Super Metroid'' guide File:Smguidepg7.jpg|''Super Metroid'' guide File:SMNPposter.jpg|''Super Metroid'' (Nintendo Power poster) ''Super Smash Bros. File:Sbart sampage.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. File:Smash64SamusBioPage.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Sbart jpfront.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Sbart samdkpika.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Sbart jpback.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Sbart jplabel.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:SamusSSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' ''Super Smash Bros. Melee File:Samusmelee.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee File:All wallpaper.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:SuperSmashBrosWallpaper1024.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:Ssbm man pg.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:Ssbmabutton.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' ''Metroid Fusion File:Hueg official fusion suit artwork.jpg|''Metroid Fusion File:Fusion Suit art 2.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion Suit art.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:MF PowerGrip.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Metroid4 02 big.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:MF Samus Ladder Pose.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion Suit.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion Varia Suit.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion Gravity Suit2.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Metroid4 05.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:SA-X 1.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' ''Metroid Prime File:Samus RETRO.jpg|''Metroid Prime File:Samy.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' (Spaceworld 2000) File:Samusside.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Job Ad Render (Feb 2001) File:Mprime 10 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Mprime 04 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Mprime 07 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Mprime 09 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Powersuit_concept.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus Metroid Prime.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:3789655894 a271e22e4f.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Mp savestation.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus p3.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Phazon Suit on a Black Background.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Back strech samus.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Blue back.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Btight line samus.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:E3 poses.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Pose a retro.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Gun sketches.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus face.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus power back.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus leo hol0.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:X ray hand.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Variasuit concept.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Power_Suit_concept_art.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus gestures standing.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus gestures1.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus gestures2.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Samus gestures3.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:01 ac25c894.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:01 67791b31.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Ending sketch3.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Fusionsuit cannon1.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Fusionsuit cannon2.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Fusionsuit concept1.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Fusionsuit helmet.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Fusionsuit views.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Fusionsuit marumari.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Boostball gameplay1.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Boost Ball Mechanics.png|''Metroid Prime'' File:Metroid 01.jpg|Gene Kohler File:Varia Suit Render Gene Kohler.png|Gene Kohler ''Metroid: Zero Mission File:MZMZSS.PNG|''Metroid: Zero Mission File:ZSSMZM.PNG|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Zss backside.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Zss crawl.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Zss hallway.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Zss hanging.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Powersuit.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Metroidzm 01 big.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Metroidzm 03 big.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Samus guide1.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Samus guide3.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Gallery1 2 05.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Arrival.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Boss battles.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes File:Mprime2 10 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes File:Samus Aran3 MP2.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Lightsuit.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Mprime2 42 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:LightSuit concept1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:LightSuit concept2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Morph Ball Concept.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Mp2_promo2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Mp2_promo3.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Out_of_darkness_box.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Out_of_darkness_final.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Out_of_darkness_sketch.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_color1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_color2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_color3.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_color4.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_concept1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus concept2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus concept3.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus concept4.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus DarkSuit.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model2.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model4.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model5.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model6.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model quad.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus pose1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus pose2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle lg.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle render.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle sketch1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle sketch2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle sm.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus v DarkSamus.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Screw attack.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Mprime2 37 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Amorbisdk concept1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Ing concept1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Major ing 1.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (Andrew Jones variant) File:Sketches4.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Imagewithdarksamus.PNG|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (Andrew Jones variant with Dark Samus) File:M2 B VSBossB ad.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:M2 C Samus DarkSuit01 ad.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' ''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt File:MPH Samus2.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt File:MPH promo.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' File:Mph 1280x1024 A.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' File:Mph 1280x1024 B.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' File:Mph 1280x1024 C.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' ''Metroid Prime Pinball File:Mpp pinball1.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball File:Mpp pinball2.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' File:Mpp samus bumper.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' File:Mppinball 13 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' File:SamussmashesPirate.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' ''Metroid Prime Hunters File:Samus.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters File:DavidSherret 2427 mini poster metroid.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' (Nintendo Power Vol. 193 poster File:MPH Hunters.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Mphunters 06.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:All hunters.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Mphunters 08.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Mph wpsamus 1600.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Nintendo-metroid-prime-hunters1.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:20060330134020554.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:20060330134020309.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption File:Samusmp3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption File:Samus Varia.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:MP3 samus.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus Aran3 MP3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Morphball1.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus Aran MP3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:M3 C pedsamus2 ad.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:PED beta artwork1.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:samusped2.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samusaran2.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samusaran.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samusaran3.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samusaran4.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samusaran5.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:morphballs.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:morphball2.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:armcannons.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Coverart.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Mp3 poster.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Pedthum.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus_Aran_Render_Corruption_PED_Suit.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus_Aran_Render_Corruption_Phaaze.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus Aran by geodex.jpg|''Official Nintendo Magazine'' (by Joe Roberts) File:Metroid-Prime.jpg|October 2007 issue of Official Nintendo Magazine. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Samus-aran-ssbb.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:SamusB2.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Zero Suit Samus.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Samus SSBB.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Brawl poster.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:5wwajl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:SSBB-chr1.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' ''Metroid Prime Trilogy File:Metroidposter.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy File:Mpt2.PNG|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' File:Mpt3.PNG|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' File:Mpt4.PNG|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' ''Metroid: Other M File:Metroid other m artwork.jpg|''Metroid: Other M File:MOM artwork2 low.png|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Mom samus.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Mom youngsamus.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Mom chameleon.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Mom vignette.png|''Metroid: Other M'' File:0733650001276663901.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:0734160001276663901.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:0737043001276663901.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Mom lavaboss.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Zerosuitothermrender.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Zero Suit by geodex.jpg|''Official Nintendo Magazine'' (by Joe Roberts) File:Other M by geodex.jpg|''Official Nintendo Magazine'' (by Joe Roberts) File:Samus ONM.jpg|''Official Nintendo Magazine'' (by Joe Roberts) File:Onm0910metroid.jpg|''Official Nintendo Magazine'' (by Joe Roberts) File:Samus Aran CA.jpg|Art Gallery File:Samart1.jpg|Art Gallery Category:Galleries